Yin and Yang to the Power I Hold
by Smokescreen-ninja
Summary: During deep meditation Michelangelo finds a gift he didn't know he had, but not all is what it seems and his gift is slowly turning into a curse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ying and Yang to the Power I Hold**

 **Summary: Deep meditation can do a lot for a person it can help sharpen one sense. For Michelangelo though, he finds a gift he didn't know he had, but not all is what it seems to be and he soon realises that gift is slowly turning into a curse.**

 **Hey guys so, this is a new story. It isn't the Leo and Mikey centres story that I've mentioned before – that's still being underway. Not to mention that this story isn't going to go for long, I say give it three or four chapters, give or take before it's over. Also there are no OC'S in this story. Anyway enough of me talking and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimed: I do not own the turtles that would take up a lot of time.**

* * *

Meditation session was never Mikey's strong point, he couldn't sit down for that long of a period that's been expected of him. He finds himself unable not to move around unable to not to open his eyes and look around the dojo or at least not to move a signal body part.

No, he wasn't allowed to do that – not during meditation, meditation was a time of deep thought a time to connected with one's inner self or sneak guidance from higher beings. But Mikey had always found it difficult it wasn't a lack of trying, he really does his best, but every time he tries he failures.

Even despite his one on one lesson with his father, he just never could seem to do it. But that all changed, today he was able to mediate and as his he became light and began to fly through the astral planes, everything seemed too good to be true.

However everything seemed to change after that as he soon finds himself no longer in control, but instead falling through darkness as if someone was pushes him down further into the depth of unknown.

His eyes widen in fear as he started seeing the ground below him – in a quick second, he closes his eyes.

Flop.

His eyes slowly blinked as his mind tries to piece together what had just happened, he questions the bed underneath him – that has stopped his fall and he sighs in relief, before slowly siding of.

"Hello Michelangelo."

Mikey froze at another version of himself, the turtle in front of him was calm and a grin was seen on his expression. A grin that Mikey can't help and think, it shouldn't be there.

"Dude, you're me," the other version rolls his eyes.

"Indeed I am. I want to give you something Michelangelo, something that will help you greatly."

"What's the catch?' Mikey can't help and asked.

Something about this version, just seemed off every part of Mikey was telling him not to trust him. But yet, that can't be right – this Mikey was him, he should be able to trust himself.

"Don't be like that Michelangelo. There's no catch and I know you don't trust me, there's no need for fear."

"How did you?"

"I'm you and your in your mind," the version chuckles. "Of course I can feel and understand what you're thinking about. It's why you can trust me."

Mikey didn't say anything and there other version once again gives out a cold chuckled that echo around.

"You see Michelangelo. This is why we need each other. I'm the only one that understand you, your brothers, your clan … they know nothing. And you know this, it's been barrier in you for so long, but you know this. It's why I want to give you this gift Mikey, this gift can help you."

"What's the gift?" Mikey uneasily asked.

"You will see Michelangelo." He offers out a hand and Mikey scans the room around him, before slowly taking it. "Wonderful job Michelangelo, soon your brothers will no longer take you for granted."

It was at that very moment, Mikey knew something wasn't right and he tries to break away from the version of himself grip, but no matter the force he found himself stuck. He swallows in fear, as the version moves his free hand towards him – light was shining brightly in his hand and was aiming it towards Mikey forehead.

"Do not worry Michelangelo, you feel no pain. At least, not yet."

In a blink of an eye Mikey finds himself screaming, he hears his brothers calling out his name in a fit of panic and worry. His eyes blink and the next thing he knew, he was back in the real world – four worried faces looking down upon him.

"What the shell was that about?"

"Raphael," Splinter warned, before his eyes moved back onto the youngest child. Whose right hand was holding over his heart and the left holding onto the dojo floor as if life depending on it. "Michelangelo my son, are you well?"

"Mikey, speak to us?" Donnie asked, once there was no answer.

Mikey removed his hand over his panic heat, before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah bros, I'm cool. Sorry if I worried you dudes, but um. What just happened?"

In truth Mikey remember it, he remember everything that had happened to him, but he didn't know what to tell the others and he feared that his family may not have believed him.

"You freaked out Mikey," Raph said. "Ya were screaming and begging for the pain to go away."

"Oh," Mikey quietly said.

"Mikey, what did you see?" Leo asked, placing a hand on his little brother shoulder.

"I don't know, I don't remember." He struggle to lie and he knew the others weren't convinced, he can see that in their doubtful expression.

"If you say so Mikey," Donnie said, helping his baby brother onto his feet.

"Really guys, I'm fine. I really don't remember anything."

It's only when Donnie lets go of his brother – dizziness had soon overwhelmed Mikey, he struggles to keep upright and it isn't long before he trips and stumbles towards the ground. He remembers someone catching him, before darkness greeted him.

* * *

Mikey yawns, as he sifted in his bed, he wiped away the sleep from his eyes before slowly sitting upright. He scans the room and notices that he was in his bedroom, he spots the empty chair beside him. He musted had one of his brothers watching over him and he didn't blame them for worrying – after all it seemed as if he fainted for no reason.

He rubs his right arm, before he starts to stand and that's when he notice a change in his body, numbles runs through him and then all he sees is darkness again, before he saw light once more.

He stumbles onto the floor as he was caught off guard, his eyes drifted towards his bed and that's when he notices he wasn't near his bed anymore. Instead he had found himself close to the wall and he blinks franticly trying to work out what had just happened.

He tries to do it again, but nothing happens and instead he tries a different approach – he thinks of the place he wants to be. Again, the same thing happened and only this time he had found himself in the kitchen, he smiles to himself.

He does it again, thinking of the mental picture where he wants to be and with a zap, he finds himself back in his room. Tries again and now he's in the kitchen, he smiles and jumps up with joy opening the freeze.

"Hey kitty," he sang to ice cream kitty.

"Meow."

"Did ya missed me kitty?"

She licks his face and he smiles hugging himself, before licking her forehead.

"Mikey, when ya get in here?" He turns to Raph and grins.

"What's sup up Raphie?"

Raph isn't impressed and he folds his arms as his brother runs over him.

"Answer the question, you were in your room and now ya here. How ya get pass Leo?"

He points a finger and Mikey giggles with delight, before taking his brother into a hug. Raph froze and narrowed his eyes – trying to act disgust, Mikey breaks away.

"I'm a ninja Raph, I'm just that awesome dude." Raph rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, ya say knucklehead."

Mikey waves Raph of as his brother walks away once out of sight, Mikey turns to Ice cream kitty he grins at an idea forming in his mind.

"This is going to be awesome!"

Most of the day Mikey tested out his new ability, jumping and zapping himself to one part of the lair as he tries to get a hang of it. He had a rough idea on how it worked, by the time April and Casey had come around to see them, he needed an image of the place and sometimes it worked with a thought, but most of the time.

If he had that mental image with him, he could teleport himself to one place to another and so far nobody knew about it.

They questioned his sudden movement, if they remember seeing him in one room before they walked into the next and only Splinter had questioned his action, but nobody else seemed to realize it. Mikey wasn't necessary trying to hide it from his family, but he just needed time, time to work out and test his limits before he told them and it was why, he was going out tonight.

He knew it wasn't the smartest idea in the world – since April and Casey, are both around, not to mention they had started to questioned Mikey sudden withdrawal.

Either way, Mikey takes a deep breath in, his skateboard in his hand and he watches the group of teenagers talking and chatting, as the TV was going.

"Hey guys see ya. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry I'm cooking."

"Mikey where are you, going?" Leo asked and Mikey stops in his tracks as his older brother walks towards him.

"I'm just going into the sewers dude and try out my latest trick." He said, holding the skateboard in front of his older brother.

"Do you have your T-phone?"

"Yep," he smiled, holding his phone in front of him.

"What time are you coming back?"

"Beats me dude somewhere around bed time. See ya bros."

Leo didn't time to say what he had needed to say, his youngest brother had already started running off screaming out his famous catch phrase – leaving a group of questionable glares.

* * *

Mikey smiles as he sits on top of the roof top, he places the board down beside him taking his a deep breath in. He stands up and runs across the building, before teleporting over onto a roof top three building away from the last one he was on. He repeats the same move, over and over again. It's only after doing it so many times, he zaps himself falling towards the ground before teleporting again and landing into an alley way, he smiles at the distance.

"Booyakasha!" he screams with joy, teleporting again – to the same roof top he started from.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the new idea and I look forward into reading your reviews.**

 **You guys are awesome and have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Master Splinter waited, for what seems to be ages. He had only just sent his sons to bed - after finding out that they have been waiting for their little brother to come home. Splinter shakes his head, "he went skateboarding, but it's been hours." Leonardo voiced reminded him, hours since the youngest had left.

Granted it wasn't rare for Mikey to go and stake, he often did that - even the baby of the family needed his time to clear his head, but he had never gone out for long. An hour was always the maxim, before he would come running into the lair, screaming out how fun it was and asking his brothers to join him for the next time.

Every time the youngest would ask, every time the same no was given back to him and Splinter would always give his son credit for that. As his son would always nod and smile, before walking away or just talk about something else that would drive his brothers crazy.

Of course there were times, when Mikey brothers would take their words to far and where his smile just didn't go back into place straight away, however Splinter didn't need to worry about that. Because even if his sons pride or the time they had on their hands, the older three always did make up for it.

It was why, Splinter wasn't worried when his son didn't return after an hour, because he knew his child might have just lost track of time. But when another hour went by and the sight of Leo waiting at the door, leaning on the wall with his arms cross, he knew something was wrong. However it was nothing to be alarm about, the oldest often waited - even if one of his brothers were only a few minutes late.

However Splinter worry did rise at the sight of Raphael waiting beside his older brother, but again Splinter only shakes his head - thinking that the youngest child was walking his way to back to the lair. It was only a half an hour later, when he found Donatello waiting on the couch, his T-phone in his hands - now this was something to worry about.

"I thought I could work, without someone dragging me out of the lab to get some rest. But when Mikey didn't come back or when he didn't answer his T-phone. I couldn't work, Master Splinter. I'm worried."

He saw the worry in the second youngest eyes, as he spoke to him. The way his body refused to sit still, as he continues to text madly on the phone, this had indeed made Splinter worry. It wasn't like Michelangelo to be out for long and it wasn't like him not answer his phone – he was unable to watch the worry and the tension grow in his sons. He had simply sent them to bed, of course they had argue and bitter, but Splinter knew his boys better than anyone.

He knew they were waiting for him to say everything was fine and nothing was to worry about. They were just waiting for someone to tell them, that Michelangelo had simply lost track of time and so he did, after calming them down.

He simply said. "Your brother is fine he will still be here in the morning when you wake up and waiting for him all night to return, is not good for your health. Now my sons, please go to bed."

Of course Splinter didn't tell them, that he would take their spots and watch and wait. His worry, would not have helped his sons and now that he knows his sons are in bed or at least Donatello is at his desk - in his lab, Splinter waits.

His eyes closed, as he stands near the door - waiting for any movement, his ear perks up at the sound of footsteps approaching him. He could feel the warn welcoming glow of his son aura and the worry had ease away from Splinter, knowing full well that his child was not harm.

However his eyes open wide at the sense of something darker, something else forming around his son aura, something that was not meant to be there. He closed his eyes again, trying to picture the bright aura his son normally carries - there it was, dark fighting light slowly forming at the edge of his child aura.

"Michelangelo!"

Splinter notice the sight flinched his son pulled, he did not to meant to yell, But his father instincts, had caused him to shout in worry over his son health.

"Sup sensei?" Mikey said, carefree, as he rubs the back of his head, wondering what he did wrong.

"Where have you been? Do you not know the worry you have caused your brothers?" Splinter asked, not wanting to alarm his son.

"Not really, I did tell my bro's that I wasn't coming home until at least bed time. Why didn't they tell you?" Splinter eyes narrowed and Mikey smiles, hoping to get away from a lecture.

"No they did not, however that doesn't stop them from worrying. My son, you know your brothers as well as I do. Now tell me, what were you doing out there? Clearly, you weren't just skateboarding." he said, his eyes drifting to the board in Mikey hands.

"What ... Come on sensei, what else would I be doing?"

"I do not know Michelangelo," Splinter said, turning around and closing his eyes, before slowly opening his left eye. "Perhaps, you were out practicing your new skill."

Mikey froze and questions started to flow through his mind.

"How did you know?" He can't help and point out, Splinter chuckles as Mikey runs and stands in front of him.

"My son, it is very hard to keep a secret from a father."

Mikey giggles from the embarrassment, he knew very well that he wasn't able to keep this from his father, but he had hoped to at least have it for a couple more days as a secret.

"My son, I do not understand why you want to keep something like this from your family. But I will simply understand and respected your wishes."

"Master Splinter, it isn't like I want to keep it to myself. It's just that, I want to have more of a, understand to it first. Ya know?"

Splinter nods his head. "Very well my son, but could you at tell me about your gift."

"Better yet, I can show you. But Master Splinter, can you make a promise?"

"Of course child, but why?"

"It's just that, I want to tell my brother's myself about it. So can you promise, you won't tell any of them? I swear, I will tell them ... really I well. But I want to work on it for a bit more, that way if they ask questions about it. I can answer them."

"I understand, your promise is with me."

Mikey beamed up with joy and started to tell Splinter about everything that happens, before he started to teleported himself round the room. Splinter only chuckles at his son joy as he watched him teleported to one end of the room to the other, however his worry grew as he felt the unwelcoming aura from stronger. His thoughts were soon cut off, as he felt arms around him - he smiles softly at the sight of the youngest giving him a hug, before returning it.

* * *

The next morning Michelangelo groans as he slowly wakes up, his eyes drifted towards the clock and sighs – knowing it was time to get up, before his brothers destroy the kitchen. As he slowly sits up and stands on his feet, he soon finds himself holding on the cabin for support, his head was spinning and he was exhausted. He rubs his eyes, before slowly walking out of the room – stumbling over his own feet.

"Mikey, get ya shell in here!"

Mikey winches at the sound of Raph voice, he rubs his head as a headache started to form.

"There goes the kitchen," he said to himself.

If only his brothers would wait for a couple more minutes or get him up before they wanted breakfast, shell even them trying to cook without the kitchen burning down, would be a great idea. But of course Mikey had to over slept and now the kitchen had suffered because of him and a headache was making things worse.

"Mikey, don't make me come up there!"

Mikey sighs, knowing full well that this wasn't going to be able to help and despite the overwhelming headache he decide to teleport himself to the kitchen door way.

His stomach drops and he quickly falls back on the wall, rubbing his head, he moves on – thinking it's nothing and walking into the kitchen. His eye slightly twitched at the sight of the place, Leo and Raph still fighting over the stove and Donnie waving at him, with an awkward smile on his face.

"My kitchen."

Mikey's eyes drifted towards the broken toaster and the burnt bread lying on the floor, plates and cups shatter on the ground, orange juice leaking slowly onto the floor and eggs splatter on the fridge door.

"Hey ya Mikey," Donnie smiled happily, trying to avoid the mess behind him.

"Morning Mikey." Leo said, clearing his throat and Raph mumbles underneath his breath.

"M-my kitchen, what did she do to diverse this?" his eyes began to water.

Leo was about to answer, but it's only now that he realizes his brother mask was missing and he could see the bags under his eyes, turning Leo's attention away from the kitchen and causing him to worry about his brother welling.

"Mikey, when did you get home last night?"

"Not now Leo, I need to clean my kitchen. The poor thing, was your uncles being mean to you, it's alright daddy home." He said, gathering up the cleaning items – from under the sink.

"Maybe if ya were up early and made breakfast, the kitchen wouldn't be smashed!"

"Raph," Leo warned and tugged his brother.

Raph questions his older brother actions, before looking back at Mikey and noticing what Leo was suggestion to, Don walks up towards them with the same worried expression.

"Mikey, did you sleep well last night?" Donnie asked and Mikey nods, as he walks over to get a broom.

"Yeah dude, slept like a baby."

"Really? So you just left your mask behind?" Leo asked, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

Mikey blinks frantically, his mind trying to work out what was going on and it isn't until he rubs his face – he had understood.

"Ahh, I left my mask in my room!" He yells in horror, running around in circles.

His brothers only standing and watching at the sight of their little brother – running around like the world is going to end, it's only when they blink he was gone. They exchanged glances, but thinking he must have run out they left it, only to question their answer at the sight of Mikey in front of them again, placing on his mask.

"Wait a minute, he was here and then he wasn't here." Leo said, as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

Mikey smiles and giggles at his older brother expressions.

"Who wants pancakes?" He asked happily.

His older brother's shrug, "I do," the three said, simultaneously.

After helping Mikey clean up the mess they have made, they sat down and watched as there little brother happily hums to himself – flipping the pancake in the flying pan. Nobody questioned about the bags under his eyes, thinking it was because of lack of sleep from last night and once the pancakes were gently placed down onto their plate, the turtles ate happily chatting away to one another.

Not noticing about Mikey barely touching his food or the fact that he was rubbing his head, trying to ease the headache that wasn't going away.

Breakfast was over and the turtles walk towards the dojo, Master Splinter was waiting for them patiently his eye brow raised at the sight of Mikey fallen half asleep on Raph shoulder – as they kneel in front of him.

Raph shakes him awake and Mikey smiles awkwardly, it's after sparring had ended the turtles had all went to do their separate things, however Michelangelo was called back to stay.

"My son, are you well?" Splinter asked.

"I'm fine sensei."

Splinter eyes narrowed, unconvinced by his child words.

"Sensei really I'm fine. Just a headache and a bit tired, but other than that I'm fine."

Splinter sighs, but nods. "Very well my son. Then you wouldn't mind in practicing your new gift."

Mikey's eyes beamed up with joy at the new.

"Really?"

Splinter nods his head. "Yes my son."

Mikey screams in delight and Splinter can't help, but chuckle as his son teleported around him – talking endless about the latest comic book.

* * *

April smiles to herself as she holds the pizza box in her hands, not at all listening to what Casey was saying. With school over for the day, the two had went to visited the lair but of course without ordering pizza first.

"Hey guys," April said, as she walks in – Donnie is the first to greet her.

April chuckles as Donnie starts to talk to her, Casey frowns at the two before heading over to Raph – who was reading a magazine on the couch. April places the pizza box on top of the coffee table, smiling as Leo was far too into watching Space Hero's, she frowns at no sight of Mikey. Normally he was usually the first to welcome her, especially if she had pizza.

"Guys, where's Mikey?" She asked, somewhat worried about the fun-loving turtle.

"He stayed back with Master Splinter," Leo answered, his eyes not daring to move from the TV. "I think he was doing a one on one session."

"Well I think it's about time, the kid needs work more," Raph teased.

"Right, said the guy who's been reading motorbike magazines all day." Donnie said, the others chuckles and Raph rolls his eyes tossing the magazine at Donatello.

"Come on guys," April said, warning them both off. "I'm still worried it isn't like Mikey not to be here when there's fresh pizza."

"He might be in his room," Donnie adds.

April nods. "I go check and bring him down, make sure to leave some."

Raph cracks his knuckles, "no promises." He said, lifting himself up and going for the box.

April rolls her eyes as she walks towards Mikey room, she stops as she notice two figures in the dojo. Deciding that the orange wearing mask turtle wasn't even in there – to being with, she walks over towards the dojo instead. Her eyes narrowed, at the sight of Mikey panting and kneeling on the floor, Master Splinter by his side rubbing his shell as Michelangelo coughs violently.

"Mikey," she said, running up towards the pair. "What happen Master Splinter?"

"April?" His eyes glazed towards her before glancing back at the youngest. "During the session, he had simply struggled to breathe, before coughing up the way he is. I was going to get Donatello, but he does not wish to be alone."

"Don't worry Master Splinter, I'll be here with him." She said, forcing Mikey to sit upright and holding the back of his shell for support.

Splinter nods and quickly walks away.

"H-hurts," Mikey said quietly, before coughing again.

"I know Mikey, but Donnie coming soon and you know Donnie, he can fix anything."

"Y…Yeah," he smiled weakly.

It didn't take long before the family rushes in, Donnie pushing by everyone holding a first aid kit in his hands and after doing a couple of breathing exercise to calm down his little brother, Mikey soundly fallen asleep in his older brother arms – the coughing had eased.

"What the shell was that?!" Raph screams, before being hushed by Leo.

"Jee dude, in door voice. The little guy sleeping," Casey said and Raph rolls his eyes.

"I don't know guys, but I'm going to do a check up on him later," Donnie reassured them, hugging his baby brother.

"So, he just coughed out of nowhere, sensei?"

"Indeed Leonardo, just when he was about to join you and your brother's. He stops walking, when he reached the doorway, before struggling to breathe."

Master Splinter's eyes narrowed as he felt the same presence from last night, his head turns to the right as a dark chuckle was heard. He eyed his sons, but none of them seem aware about the unwanted presence around them.

"Darning energy slowly running out. The long-lasting timer is running out of sand, each second waste, and the closer he is to come to the others." The cold voice said, before chucking again into Master Splinter ear.

The old rat ears peaked up, each of them scanning – trying to pin down whose voice that was.

Michelangelo? Splinter questioned.

"Wait and see Splinter wait and see."

"Sensei, are you alright?" Leo asked, taking notice of the small hint of fear in his father's eyes.

"Yes Leonardo. I wish for you to take your brother to his room, he well be more comfortable in there. If anyone wishes to see me, I will be in my room meditating."

"Hai, sensei."

The group watches Splinter walk away, before their eyes soon drifted down towards the youngest of the group.

As the day moves on and Mikey wakes up, he was quickly forced into the lab where Donnie was checking him over. During his time in the lab, Donatello eyes refused to see the fact that Mikey had appeared to be slowly aging in skin wise. Granted he wasn't getting taller, but his expression grew tired and older, as if he was growing up in front of his brother and the smartest of the turtle was completing oblivious to it.

* * *

That night during patrol, the others had started to notice how much slower Mikey was then normal and his tired expression never leaving him. It was something that the turtles were planning on address one they get home and as for Mikey, he was planning on telling them about his new found power.

But the peacefully night didn't stay for long, once foot bots had started to attack them. Donatello was already knocked out unconscious, Leo and Raph were separate and Mikey was fighting on his own. Trying to keep his older brother away from harm, it was during battle the youngest knew there was no use escape – they were fighting a losing battle, as more foot bots would only come as others were destroy.

Mikey knew very well, that Leo was managing to pull his own weight and it wasn't long before his older brother would soon collapsed to the ground. Raph was barely standing, patting to get his strength back his hot head brother was slowly losing energy. So Mikey sighs, he knew away he could get out and beside he was going to tell them tonight anyway.

Michelangelo gently picks up Donnie over his shoulder, his older brother mention something about coffer. Blue eyes rolled over, before he zapped away- landing into the lair he places Donnie down on the bean bag, before teleporting back to the field. He ignores Raph's tired questions, asking how he got here, before zapping his hot head into the lair.

He teleports himself again as he blocks an attack for Leo.

"Mikey, how did you-"

"No time to talk dude, when a turtle has to fly. We have to fly."

"Mikey we don't-" Again Leo was cut off and his eyes blinked frantically, scanning at the sight of the lair.

How did he get here? He can't help, but questions himself. The thought of his bothers was soon another question and it had pushed any of his other questions away, his eyes drifted towards a Donnie rubbing the back of his and Raph, who was standing still – no doubt his mind was still trying to work together what had just happened.

However Leo's eyes widen at the sight of Mikey struggling to stand, he runs over towards his baby brother side, helping him onto his feet. Donnie and Raph soon quickly recovered and marched over towards the youngest, slightly worried about his health.

"Fine dudes." Mikey said, half awake.

"Fine my shell," Raph bitterly said, as Mikey falls half asleep on his shoulder.

"Mikey, I know your tired, but I want to know what you just did?" Leo asked.

"Wait, what did he do?" Donnie asked, as he was still unaware about what was going on.

"We were fighting the foot bots and they overrun us, we couldn't even withdraw as they kept coming out of nowhere. One minute we were all there, fighting a losing battle and the next were all in the lair. Not to mention finding Mikey half-awake on the floor," Leo frowns at his baby brother, as he said the last line, Mikey smiles weakly.

"Dudes, chill bros. I've got something awesome to show you guys."

"No Mikey, I want Donnie to give you another check-up. Something wrong with you and I want to know, what." Leo order.

Mikey frowns at the idea, as Raph was dragging him over towards Donnie lab and the genius of the group following along. He wanted to show then his new-found skill, but if they weren't going to give him the time to show them, then he was going to make the time. So with a quick huff, Raph's eyes widen as Mikey was gone from his sight.

His brothers quickly drawing out their weapons – already thinking the worse, they questioned the next sight of Mikey in front of them reading a comic book in his hands. Mikey smiles at them, before teleporting again, he waves at them as he scares them from behind, he teleported again and their eyes glanced over towards the door at the sight of Mikey whistling a tune.

The three exchanged glances, before withdrawing their weapons, but again Mikey was gone and now he was dancing with his headphones in his ears, he waves again, before teleporting away.

His brothers slightly got worried, as Mikey didn't return right away, but they all soon found themselves in contacted to the floor as Mikey tackles them all to the ground. Their baby brother bringing them into a hug, they smile as they watched Mikey giggle – they only held onto him tighter and nuzzled his forehead as they returned it.

"Dudes, it's so cool."

* * *

 **This chapter, was not at all meant to be this long. But when I went over it, I notice one of the main plot holes was missing from it. So I've added it in and it's the only reason to why this page is so long and I thank you guys for reading this. So, I wonder if you guys have figure out Mikey other part of the deal.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it, thank you for your review.**

 **Shadowface: Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you liked the first one. Hope the second was just as good, thank you for your review.**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real: Glad you liked it and decide to stick around. Thank you for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: (Sighs) Always a catch and yeah, your guessing right something bad is going to happen. Thank you for your review.**

 **EllieDuchDragon: Maybe you might be able to work it out or you can wait and see what happens, but yelp there's always a catch. Thank you for your review.**

 **Arachnide: I'm glad you're really loving the idea and I love your idea, but you might have to wait a while to fully know what's really going on and I guess you're right, last chapter did seemed a little rushed, but only because I wanted to get the touch down on things. Thank you for your review.**

 **Thanks again guys, remember you're awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night .**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
